Hit or Miss
by mishy-mo
Summary: Extended scene from "Living the Dream" - Cameron said she didn't miss him is that really true? House/Cameron


**Hit or miss**

"You miss me."

**"_You_** miss _**me**_. You hired Thirteen to replace me." She shot back challengingly.

"Yeah, all pretty girls are interchangeable. You're avoiding."

"I miss the job. I miss... running around playing Private Investigator. I miss... the puzzles." She finished with honesty in her voice.

"Seriously. I'll fire Thirteen, or Kutner if you think she's hot."

"I don't miss you." She replied succinctly.

"Well you said you would when you quit. Were you lying? Or are you just practicing your acting skills because I don't think my patient could get you a job. All the nurses on the show have bigger racks than you and they don't have girl doctors in TV soap land." He said with a smirk.

"I don't miss you. You seem to have a problem with that… do you want me to miss you?" She said advancing on him, standing over him.

"I want to know what's changed." He said looking up at her. "You thought you were going to miss me when you quit. Now you tell me you don't… now either you're lying or something's changed."

She bit her tongue.

"I'm over you." She answered.

"You were never under me. No matter how much Vicodin or alcohol I might have taken I'm sure I'd have remembered that. Any way you said that before, wasn't true then what makes you so sure now. Chase?" He said with his eyebrow raised sceptically.

"Yeah, that so hard to believe?"

"Yup. I heard the talk around here when everyone thought I had syphilis, he doesn't trust you. Specifically he doesn't trust you with me. Now why would that be, huh?" he said staring her down.

She glared at him. "Maybe if you didn't leave around blood with your name on it then there wouldn't be a problem."

"You're avoiding again." He countered.

"I don't miss you. That's it."

"Uh huh." He said disbelieving. "So who do you want me to fire? Thirteen or Kutner?"

"No one I…"

He stood and looked down at her with a smile on his lips. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Really, really?" He said with a grin. "Because I know how you love doing my charts. I make the mess, save the day and you go goo-goo eyed at babies and sick people and clean up at the end. We make a good team."

"So Foreman and Chase were what?"

"Father figure chasers… not that you're much different. You want to get in my pants and you're hot so that kind of helps."

"My looks help with working with you? Or getting in your pants?" she teased.

"Both. I do have standards you know." He said with a grin. "Thought you were over me?"

"My favourite position." She responded smirking up at him.

He rolled his eyes and watched her carefully. "You don't want to work for me do you?"

"As a hooker no. As a doctor maybe but I'm happy where I am for now. I like the ER."

"I've told you already, you're better than that." He said with some honesty.

"So you said but I think I have more good to do."

"Then do good for my patients, you're just the right amount of good to counter balance my evilness just enough to take the edge off but still letting the scales tip my way. It worked, it works and it still will."

She looked up at him closely.

"How badly do you want me to come back?"

"Not so bad that I'd let you in my pants, but probably not far off the same amount of badness that you want to come back." He said with a smile.

"Really." She said sceptically and leaned forward.

"This move won't work a second time."

"What move?" She said innocently and tilted her head.

"That kiss you and steal your blood move."

Held out her empty hands. "No needles and no kissing."

"Shame." He said with a grin and leaned forward, his lips millimetres from hers.

The sexual chemistry that had been there since day one sprung to life as if they'd never worked apart for the past few months. That sizzling spark seemed unwilling to go away. Neither of them were sure they wanted it to.

"And why's that?" she asked curiously.

"Because that was one awesome kiss and _**you**_ cut it short."

"I did, didn't I?"

"Uh huh." He said with a smirk and took her hands in his and held them to her sides.

"You miss this more than anything, don't you? You miss screwing around with me?"

"Yup… and why should that be a problem when you seem to enjoy screwing with me just as much too? You want to come back but you're afraid of what Chase might think. He'll think that you want to come back because of me and you two will argue about it so much that you wonder yourself why you'd be coming back."

Cameron's eyes darkened and she pulled back from him.

House kept his grip on her hands and pulled her back against him.

"What do **_you_** want?" He asked in a deep tone.

"Thirteen." She answered after a moments thought.

"Nice, can I watch?" He said with a grin.

She sighed.

House let go of her hands and nodded gently. "I'll talk to Cuddy. Give me a couple of weeks."

Cameron took a deep breath a nodded gently. "Okay." She smiled softly.

"You did miss me didn't you?" He said with a smirk and dropping back into his seat.

She smiled and left silently.

House smiled to himself and then tipped his head back and closed his eyes, the gentle scent of a familiar perfume lingering in the air and permeating his thoughts.


End file.
